1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel to prevent light leakage, a method of manufacturing a display substrate and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device has been adopted as one of the most widely used for flat panel display devices. Typically, the LCD device includes a display substrate on which electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes are formed and a substrate is provided opposite to the display substrate. In addition, the LCD device includes a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate.
A conventional LCD device displays images by applying voltages to electric-field-generating-electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer and to control the orientation of the LC molecules in the LC layer that affect the polarization direction of light passing therethrough.
The LC molecules of the LC layer can be oriented in a vertical alignment (VA) mode due to an electric field formed between pixel electrodes. For example, an LCD panel displays a black image when the electric field is not applied between the pixel electrodes, and an LCD panel displays images with various gradations when a horizontal electric field is applied between the pixel electrodes. In this approach, when an equal voltage is applied to the pixel electrodes, a black image may be realized. However, when the different voltages are applied to the pixel electrodes, a horizontal electric field can be generated between the data line and the respective pixel electrodes that can cause light leakage.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to prevent the light leakage.